bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
A Strange Beginning
A Strange Shinigami Appears; Enter Taiyo Furimeru! The man looked up at the entrance to what was the Shinigami Academy. He was older than many of those students he saw moving around inside the grounds. But by that same token, he did see the occasional fellow who shared his older appearance...though he couldn’t be certain if those people were students...or teachers. “I don’t know about this,” he spoke aloud, though there wasn’t anyone in his vicinity to listen...or so he thought. “Not sure about what?” a voice beside him spoke, belonging to an older gentleman, looking be somewhere in his forties, by human age reckoning. He had no idea of telling how old the gentleman was, however. “You seem nervous.” “You could say that. This is my first time here.” He looked to the other, regarding him casually with his maroon eyes. “Taiyo Furimeru,” he spoke, extending a hand. The older fellow nodded, accepting Taiyo’s hand graciously, giving it a firm handshake. “Nice to meet you then, Taiyo. Jinzo Tenshen, but please, call me Jin.” The man then gestured out to the academy grounds, where several students ran about, practicing everything from Zanjutsu to Kido. “This is the Shinō Academy, where all Shinigami learn their trade.” Taiyo blinked, moving his gaze from the older fellow to the academy grounds, and then back to the man. “So what is a...Shinigami?” His eyes held no mirth; he was quite serious about the question he had posed. It was now Jin’s turn to blink is slight surprise. “A Shinigami is a reaper of the dead, one who keeps the Hollows at bay and brings those souls who have passed to Rukongai to live in the afterlife.” Jin paused, looking at Taiyo a bit closer. “Have you had no experience with Shinigami before, friend?” The man gave a simple shrug, before turning to look back at the academy grounds. “I don’t believe so. I don’t entirely understand how I arrived here. Then again, I can’t recall a life before this, either.” “Ahhh. It is uncommon, though possible, for the dead to have no recollection of their events in life. Perhaps you are simply one of those unlucky few. Now, might I ask what brought you here, to seek out the Academy? You seem both interested and confused at its existence. Who, or what, directed you here?” The man blinked, as if trying to remember, before he looked back at Jin. “I was...out there,” he motioned, past the nearest wall, out beyond Rukongai. I don’t really know what I was doing, but...I was attacked by some sort of creature. It was black, with a white face.” “A hollow,” Jin mused. It was troubling that Hollow were still present out in the endless expanse, but he knew their kind lurked out there to prey on those foolish enough to go alone. “So you fought it?” Taiyo gave a single nod. “I killed it. It was like an animal...and it leapt at me, jaws wide.” “And how did you off it? I see no weapon that you carry.” “I tore it in half.” “You...tore-” Jin began as Taiyo continued. “When it leapt, I grasped its jaws and...pulled it apart.” Taiyo looked back at Jin. “It seemed a natural response, at the time.” His expression was even, and his words matter-of-fact. He was not lying. Jin frowned, watching this man before him. His spiritual power was very low...almost non-existent. Unless the hollow that had attacked him was incredibly small, the story seemed implausible. He had no training, no zanpakuto, nothing. “So then what happened next?” he finally asked, curious. “I had been seen by a man in black robes, much like yourself. He said he’d been hunting that creature, the Hollow. He thought I was one of these...Shinigami at first. Upon seeing that I was not, he suggested I visit the academy, as I would make a valuable asset.” “Hm...” Jinzo rubbed his chin, thinking. The man’s spiritual pressure was extremely weak, but present. He could, in theory, become a Shinigami. The fact that he’d been able to take down a Hollow without sword nor kido, and without any apparent training, however, lent credence to the fact that he might have something unique, here. “Well, Taiyo, let me see what I can do. I am one of the teachers here, as you may have guessed.” Taiyo gave a simple nod, still looking about the building, trying to ascertain what it was that he was doing here. Granted, he didn’t have anywhere else to go. “I appreciate your kindness, Jin. I will do what I can to prove my worth.” The older man gave a small laugh. “No need to worry about that. I’ll see to getting you into the academy, along with a room to stay in. I’m certain that you’re lacking one of those?” Taiyo nodded. “Come with me, then. We’ll have you fill out the necessary paperwork to enroll you and you should be starting classes by tomorrow.” Taiyo gave a nod and moved to follow Jinzo as the shinigami began to move through the crowd, giving a wave or a nod here and there to students who recognized him. “So would I be the eldest student?” Taiyo asked as they walked, his eyes flickering over those younger folk that were abound. “Or are there others that have...grown some?” “Well that depends on your definition,” Jin spoke, gesturing to a few of the students who appeared to be in their lower teens. “Those two have been here in Soul Society for nearly a hundred years. However, they were born here, whereas, since you were wandering...outwardly, I would surmise that your death brought you here at your current age. Even now, the mystery of death is beyond our full comprehension.” Taiyo didn’t respond, instead pondering the words that had been spoken. So if time flowed erratically...perhaps he was a new body to this afterlife...? And that was different than if he’d been born, here? The lack of knowledge he had about himself and his surroundings was mildly annoying...he’d have to learn as much as he could in his time here at this academy. After a short walk, the two entered the main building, taking a turn and a small corridor which led to what appeared to be an admissions office. The office was more or less neat, but definitely was well-used by faculty and students, given the wear and tear. “Here are the forms,” Jin spoke, handing Taiyo a small stack of paper. "Generally, we require an entrance exam. But, as you have manage to defeat a Hollow single-handedly...I feel we can work around that. But while you work on that, I’ll go speak with housing to find you a place to stay.” Taiyo gave the man a nod, before looking down at the paper work. He read over the questions, realizing that it was mostly basic information, which was good. He didn’t think he could answer much of the specific information about himself. As he was drawing near a close to the paperwork, the last of which was mostly just an agreement that any damage that came to him while he was training and learning here wasn’t liable by the academy, Jinzo returned, carrying a parcel. “What have you there?” Taiyo asked, looking over the last few pages before giving a few more signatures of his name to finish the forms. “Your housing assignment along with your uniform. It should fit, but you should try it on to make sure.” Jin handed him the robes, the other giving him a look of mild confusion. “If you’re going to learn, here, you’re going to need to wear a uniform. You can’t go around in that casual attire to attend classes.” “...Why not?” the man asked simply, not quite understanding. “What does it matter what I wear?” Jin gave a small smile, shaking his head. “The rules are as they are, Taiyo. If you are to attend the academy and learn to put those skills of yours to use, then you will need to wear the uniform of the Shinigami.” The man gave a bit of a grunt, but took a few moments to get into the robes, which did indeed fit him well, though he didn’t quite look enthused about wearing them. “They’re bulky and uncomfortable,” he announced, moving his arms around somewhat. “But I suppose I will have to make do with them.” Jinzo gave a single nod. “Well let’s get you over to your housing and let you settle in. I tried to put you with others that were of your maturity, but I can’t really make any guarantees. It is a co-ed housing unit, though. I hope that doesn’t bother you.” Taiyo gave a simple shrug. “Well come on, then.” “So you mentioned you were an instructor,” Taiyo spoke as the two of them walked from the academy itself to the buildings where the housing units were located. “What area of the shinigami do you teach?” Jin gave a nod in response to the initial question before he took the time to answer the second portion of the question. “I’m not exactly specialized in any one area. I teach a bit of everything, and work to get everyone up to a basic level so they may move onward towards to the more specialized teachers. But I would say Kido is my forte, if any.” “...Kido?” Taiyo asked, curious of this new term. He felt somewhat foolish, not knowing any of these terms. However, he was still intrigued by them, and wanted to know more. Somehow, he had some knowledge of being able to fight, as he’d shown against the hollow that had attacked him...but he had no idea where that knowledge came from. Jinzo gave another slight laugh, amused by this fellow’s lack of information. “Kido is, in essence, the ability for the Shinigami to take his spiritual power and manifest it into a myriad of effects For example,” Jin spoke, before coming to a stop outside of a building, where a trash can stood, “you see the garbage container?” Taiyo nodded. “''Sho!” the man called out, extending a hand towards the trash can. A burst of force, nearly invisible, struck the can, causing it to shudder backwards and fall over, spilling the trash it had been containing onto the sidewalk. “I see,” Taiyo spoke as he followed the man over to the now-fallen can, picking up the trash that had fallen out, putting it back in. “Is that all is required, is the spoken word, and a necessary amount of spiritual power?” he asked as he set the can upright, looking at it. “More or less. It takes practice, and I held back quite a bit; I didn’t feel it pertinent to damage the can beyond repair. Why? You want to give it a try?” he asked with a smirk, watching Taiyo. The other paused for a moment before giving a nod. “All right. Sho is the keyword. Focus on on your spiritual power on your palm, and try to push it out towards your target as you say the keyword.” Taiyo gave a slow exhalation of breath, focusing his energy. He really didn’t know what his spiritual pressure felt like. He tried to imagine some type of aura surrounding him, suffusing him, and giving him strength. He had felt the other man’s spiritual pressure when he’d used the Kido, and tried to replicate that feeling for himself. When he felt like the pressure had built around his palm, he thrust it outward, exclaiming, “''Sho!” There was a moment of silence, and Taiyo continued to stare at the trash can while Jin waited for something to happen. “Well even if it is a basic spell, you’ve had no formal training,” Jinzo spoke, much to Taiyo’ irritation. “It would likely be a few weeks of intense training before your spiritual pressure is strong enough to make much of an effect on something. Some academy students go a year or more before they’re able to pull of a successful Sho.” Taiyo gave a grunt, moving some of the hair from his face. “I see,” he said simply, his expression a mixture of irritation and disappointment. He’d wanted to be able to be able to do the Kido without difficulty. Granted, he hadn’t the slightest clue about how to harness his spiritual power, as Jin had told him to do, but he still couldn’t help but feel a pang of disappointment. Jinzo waved a hand. “Come now, Taiyo. Let us go on to your room. We will discuss the aptitude of your Kido at a later time. There’s no need to do so at the moment.” With that, the man moved, continuing his walk down the road, leaving Taiyo to follow along behind him. A short while later, Jinzo paused outside of what appeared to be a tenement building. “Here we are. This is where you’ll be staying at. It’s not a lot to look at, but there’s a bed and a roof over your head. It’s better than what a lot of others here in Rukongai have,” the man said, turning to face Taiyo, who was looking over the building. “There are three others here as well. You might as well go on in and introduce yourself. I’ll see you at the academy tomorrow,” Jinzo spoke, patting the man on the shoulder before he vanished, leaving Taiyo suddenly alone. “Hm,” the man spoke simply, still holding the parcel that Jinzo had given him. With a slight shrug, he moved towards the door, giving a simple knock. “Hello?” he asked. He heard someone from inside call out, “C’mon in, the door’s open.” Rather than wait and ponder, Taiyo turned the handle, stepping inside. He was greeted with the sight of three other Shinigami. A younger-looking male with white-blond hair had his attention first, who had his arm around a female with black hair and piercing blue eyes. Then off to the side was the third, a dour-looking man who seemed caught up in the book he was reading. “So you three are my new roommates?” Taiyo asked, as the blond-haired man stood up with a grin, and it was then that he noticed a bottle of sake in his free hand. “Name’s Katsu Takuhara. Nice to meetcha!” the boy said with a grin, extending out a hand to the newcomer. Taiyo took the hand, shaking it once before he offered his own name. “Taiyo Furimeru,” he responded, before he glanced at the other two. “And you are?” he inquired, not content to simply have their appearances alone. “Touketsu Shinkiro,” the girl spoke, offering him a smile. Taiyo didn’t return it, but gave her a nod of respect. He didn’t know if he was going to become friends with all these others, or even allies. They seemed a little too...upbeat, for him. “Zeroth Nectuul,” the dour-looking male said, his tone flat and without emotion. Taiyo gave him a similar nod that he had given to Touketsu. “Your name is...odd,” the man spoke, which finally caused the one who was reading to look up, his eyes cold. “Odd, you say? I apologize for not having a name of similar origin to the rest of you. Would you prefer that I change it?” The man’s tone having changed to one of a biting acid. Katsu took a step forward, holding up his hands. “Hey now. No need to get all yer panties in a twist. The both of you have whatcha call ‘em...abrasive personalities. So just chill on out.” There was a tense silence in the room following Zeroth’s outburst, one that seemed difficult to break. “I’ll go make some tea,” the girl, Touketsu, spoke, before bowing to the three males in the room, and retreating to the dining area. The silence permeated for another moment, before the blond-haired fellow, Katsu, glanced over at Taiyo. “So Tai. What do you do?” he asked, appraising the man. “Do..?” “Yeah, y’know, what’s your specialty? You’re a Shinigami, right?” The one known as Zeroth let out a single cough. “If you were to open your eyes, Katsu, you would see that this one carries no blade. And worse yet, has very low spiritual energy. He’s likely a new recruit.” The man looked up from the book he was reading. “Am I right?” Taiyo gave a slight grunt. “Yes. I’m a new recruit.” Katsu gave a low whistle. “At your age? Damn, son. Most newbies are young’ns. How long’ve you been around, anyway?” The man gave a shrug in response. “I don’t recall. A few days is about as far back as my memory goes.” Katsu and Zeroth both regarded him with an interested expression, as if trying to judge whether or not he was lying. “What?” “Ah...nothing, nothing. Just a little weird, s’all. Ain’t no thing, Tai,” Katsu said, putting a grin back onto his face. “Well newbie or not, we’ll be sure to teach you everything that we know. Right Z?” Zeroth merely grunted, having returned to his book. After a few moments, Touketsu served the tea, the four of them sitting around the low table like they all knew one another. Taiyo found the taste bitter, but mildly pleasant as there was a muted sweetness that took over once the bitter flavor has left. “This is good,” he said after a few sips. “Ah...thank you,” the girl said, flushing a bit as she bowed her head. She was quiet other than that, a trait that Taiyo found both endearing and bothersome. “So what about the rest of you, then?” the newcomer posed, causing the other three to glance up, curious. “Your...specialty, I think you referred to it as.” Katsu blinked, as if caught off guard by the question before giving a smirk. "I don't really have one, to be honest. Kind of an average joe, really. Zanjutsu, Hakudo, Kido...I can do 'em all, just not all that fancily." Taiyo nodded, glancing at the others, looking for some sort of response. "Kido," Zeroth spoke simply, not even bothering to look up from the book towards Tai. "Did you really expect a different answer?" "...I suppose not. And what about you?" he asked, looking at the lone female. She said nothing at first, as if trying to come up with the courage to speak. "Zanjutsu and Kido," she spoke finally, looking away. "I don't...do Hakuda so well." Taiyo gave her a nod. Interesting to see that his roommates were all skilled in Kido; it would be good to learn from them later. The talking between the four lasted long into the the night; even Zeroth seemed to be amused somewhat by the talk that occurred. As they began to get ready for the necessary sleep, Taiyo gave a slight grunt to himself as he looked up to the ceiling. Though he lacked the same level of power as these others, they were a friendly lot. He found he preferred Zeroth’s company to either of the other two, as the man was quiet, yet held a sharp wit. “So then these...classes start tomorrow,” the man murmured to himself, uncertain what the day would bring. Still, he had nothing to do but to move forward, really. He let out another slight sigh, before closing his eyes, forcing his mind to rest so that he might get in some sleep before the next day began.